Afternoon shopping
by aftercolony
Summary: Ten Years Later!1827 - Kyoya Hibari/Tsuna Sawada & Mukuro Rokudo, sex, display window sex, mild bondage --- Hibari decides that Tsuna needs to be punished for forcing Hibari to go shopping with him.


A very irritated Hibari stood in the middle of one of the many stores he had been dragged into. He admitted he hadn't been able to bring himself to say no to Sawada when the young boss had requested his companionship in the afternoon, but this was not what he had expected. He had thought Sawaha Tsunayoshi had just meant stopping off at a store then coming back to the main house, where they could lock themselves in Tsuna's bedroom for the rest of day.

But instead here he was, surrounded by people all day and now the two of them had "coincidentally" ran in to a certain annoying Mist Guardian.

"Muruko-san!" He watched his boss walk over to the tall man, who without a doubt had been following them all day. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh what are the chances I'd see you here, Vongola?" Mukuro smiled with his two-toned eyes down at the other man, glancing only for a second to this fellow guardian. "I was just doing some quick shopping for Chrome. She asked me to pick up a few things." He offered up his explanation, though Tsuna noticed his empty hands.

"Do you need some help?" Tsuna looked at him questioningly, shifting his bags from hand to hand.

"Oh, I'm just browsing at the moment..." He showed his teeth and finally looked to address Hibari. "It seems like you two are having fun."

"Hmph." Hibari looked away, turning on his heel as he called to Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, we should continue if we are to make it back in time." He began walking quickly and Tsuna looked as Mukuro apologetic.

"H-Hibari! Wait! I'm sorry Mukuro..."

"Nothing to feel sorry over Vongola. I'm very well on my own." He let his hand linger on Tsuna's neck, the leather tickling the soft skin.

"O-ok." Tsuna reluctantly left his guardian alone, running to catch up to Hibari who was already awaiting him outside.

"That took you much too long." Kyoya grabbed Tsuna's wrist, pulling him along the street briskly. "I hate that you talk to that herbivore so much." He stopped for a second, eying the various stores that remained in their path.

"Mukuro is apart of our family, Hibari. I don't know why you two cannot just get along already." Tsuna said, frustrated. He'd officially become the head of the Vongola family for over five years now, and yet his two most important guardians still would kill each other if it wasn't for his constant mediation.

"Don't make me bite you to death for saying stupid things." Hibari finally stopped at a store, deciding the small street looked quite enough and pulled his confused boss in after him.

"Hibari...? This is a girl's store. This isn't one the list Reborn gave me." Tsuna looked around the well-sized floor, hues of pastels making him uncomfortable.

"Never mind that." He grabbed at Tsuna's wrists, forcing him to drop the bags in his hands.

"Hi-"

"First you take me to every store humanly possible, then you actually play up to that irritating herbivore's advances at you, in front of me no less." He growled, pushing the shorter man's body into the corner of the store, the glass display window giving anyone walking by a glace of their actions.

"Ah- please. Hibari..." Tsuna wiggled under his grasp, closing his eyes as Hibari began attacking his neck.

"He touched you didn't he? I can smell him on you." He at bit the pale skin, letting his tongue circle around the small wound.

"No... I-" Tsuna's hands raised up to grasp at his cloud guardian's hair, trying his best to free himself from the situation.

Hibari pulled back, taking Tsuna's hands and pulling him above his boss' head. "Because you've been so willing to try on clothes all morning, why don't you try this on as well?" Hibari reached out a hand to grab whatever was the closest to them. "I guess this will do." He whispered into his lover's ear, tying the silky fabric around small wrists.

"You might be the 10th Vongola, but no one, especially you, is my boss." He nipped at Tsuna's bottom lip, the Vongola shivering under Kyoya's hungry hands.

"I- I know." His eyes fluttered closed as he spoke. "You've always had to upper hand, haven't you Hi-ba-ri." Tsuna teased the other man only slightly and enjoyed the growl in frustraion he received in reply as Hibari pull hard on his restraints.

"Shut up." Taking Tsunayoshi's lips in a hungry kiss, the two bodies almost knocked over a display rack as Tsuna cried and Hibari bit his tongue. "You're always so noisy. Do you want someone to come over here?"

"N-n- ah!" He gasped, feeling Hibari push a knee between his legs and grind into his crotch. Letting his head fall back against the wall, he couldn't stop the small moans and mewing sounds that escaped his mouth as Hibari continued to attack him relentlessly.

The Cloud Guardian smiled, enjoying the cute little reactions that were coming out of his pray with little effort. Finally he captured the Vongola's lips once more, enjoying how quickly the brunette opened his mouth in reply as Hibari played along the sides of his mouth.

Light headed and short of breath, the two pulled apart and the dark young man relished in the display that stood before him. With heavy lidded eyes and swollen lips, Tsuna wiggled his hips, thrusting slowly. "Please, Hibari."

The Guardian smiled, nipping at his jawline as he hands worked quickly on the hand-tailored slacks of his boss until he was exposed completely from the waist down. Moving the other man's body to the side, he pushed Tsuna forward until he was leaning on the display case, hands still bound together by the expensive fabric.

Gasping, Tsunayoshi lowered his head as Hibari let slick fingers enter him quickly, pumping slowly as his hips jerked in reply. "M-more... Hibari..." He breathed out as his prostate was hit again and again by long slender fingers.

Kyoya laugh silently as he removed his hand. "Now you're more than willing to go along with this?" He squeezed his ass, pulling the cheeks apart as he positioned himself at the puckered hole.

"H-hurry." Tsuna dropped down on his forearms, spreading his legs as he bit on the fabric around his hands; holding back a yell as Hibari entered him with little warning.

Thrusting quickly, Hibari grunted quietly as Tsuna continued to moan underneath him, coming close as Hibari found a steady rhythm then hissing in frustration as his Guardian stopped and changed positions, bringing him close once more before once again shifting.

"Enough-h." The Tsuna breathed out, as he looked up, glad for the fabric and clothing that hung in the window, keeping his current position in obstructed view. With a hard thrust by Hibari, he felt his arms slide against the tool that was laid across the display and found a himself in clear view of the street in front of him.

His throat caught and his face burned as he noticed a figure sitting quietly on the bench across from the store. Legs crossed, black coat draped over broad shoulders and those mix-matched eyes smiling at him.

"N-n-no. Stop Hibari!" He cried out as their rhythm began picking up, signaling that Hibari was just as close as him. "He- he can see." He buried his face in his arms, containing a moan as Hibari hit that spot inside him again.

"Who can?" Kyoya leaned forward, thrusting slowly and nipping at Tsuna's ear.

"M... ah!" He couldn't form words as Hibari's hand encircled his forgotten erection, working him in time with his thrusts.

Hibari ignored Tsuna's pleas and moved them both into climax, the brunette cumming quickly and dirtying the tool that lay in front of them.

The Cloud Guardian stood up slowly, fixing his clothes as he watched Tsunayoshi's breath find it's normal pace, hands fisting the itchy fabric a few times before standing up and meeting his eyes.

Slowly untieing the wrinkled shirt, Hibari tossed it onto the floor as Tsuna re-dressed, looking somewhat disheartened.

"I'm not taking you shopping again, Hibari." He moved his tie back into its proper place, walking slowly over to his discarded shopping bags. "I'll just bring Mukuro with me next time..." He added the last bit in spite. Yes, he was a little upset Hibari just had his way with him and he willingly took it. What kind of boss was he?

"Don't you dare. You think I want that man around you alone?" Hibari walked out of the store quickly, either of them looking back to see if the owner had even noticed their presence.

"Would you be jealous?" Tsuna said teasingly as Mukuro stood a street behind them, laughing; and only a tiny bit jealous himself.


End file.
